The Glade Pack
by badass goddess
Summary: Three days after being kicked out of the pack after the defeat of the Darach, Stiles is kidnapped by WICKED and experimented on before being put in the Maze with a new name. 9 months later, she and her new pack escapes/recues from the Maze and are now going to Beacon Hills. What will happen now? How will the Beacon Hill Pack react to find out Stiles doesn't know who they are?


Stiles slammed the front door shut behind her after she enters her house._ 'I can't believe them!' _She thought angrily as she stumps upstairs to her bedroom._ 'I can't believe that they would kick me out of the pack after all that I have done for them!'_ Yeah, a hour ago during a pack meeting, Derek and Scott kicked her out of the pack.

She slams her bedroom open before slamming it shut behind. She then throws herself onto her bed and starts crying into her pillow. She was upset at what her best-friend had done. She could see Derek doing it but Scott?

30 minutes passed as she cried in her pillow. Suddenly, something inside her snapped and she started feeling a burning pain going through her veins. The pain was getting worse, it felt like something was building up inside out just waiting to be released. She let out a scream of pain and her window blew up as magic burst from her body.

The pain started to go away. _'What the hell was that?'_ She thought as she sat up in her bed and look at the glass her window. She then suddenly feels a pull towards the attic and decided to go up there.

**...**  
**...**

Once up in the attic, she starts to look around until she find a trunk, she knelt in front of it before opening it to reveal a big think and old looking book with 'Book of Shadows' written on the front. She picked the grimoire out of the trunk and set it on her lap before she opened it.

There was a letter, she picked it and opened it before starting to read it.

**[My Sweet Stiles:**

**You finding this letter means that I'm gone and for that I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to have this life. I didn't want it for myself either, but destiny's not easy to run from. I hoped that keeping this from you would keep you safe, but all I've done is left you unprotected.**

**You have incredible power inside you. People will come for it. They will come for you.**

**I have no idea of the world you're going to encounter. But find your strength. And believe in yourself as I believe in you.**

**Who you are is your greatest protection.**

**I will love you always, your mom.]**

Tears where falling down her cheeks as she started crying while reading the letter. After she was done crying, she wiped her eyes and cheeks before placing the letter down on the floor by her before started reading the Book of Shadows but not out loud.

She read and studied the grimoire until it started getting dark. When it started getting dark, she placed the grimoire back in the trunk and closed it. She then grabbed the letter before leaving the attic and went back to her bedroom.

Once in her bedroom, she walked over to her nightstand and put her letter up in the tip drawer. She then left her bedroom and went downstairs to the kitchen before started cooking dinner for her and her dad.

She had just put the food on the table when her Dad got home. They sat down at the table and ate their dinner. Once their ate, they put the dishes in the sink, Noah went to the living to watch some TV and Stiles went back up to her bedroom.

Once in her bedroom, she got dressed in some PJs, laid down on her bed and soon fell asleep.

* * *

**-Three days later-**

It's been three days since she was kicked out of the pack and found out that she is a Spark. She had told her dad that she was kicked out the pack and he wasn't too happy that they hurt her emotional. While at school, she and the pack member that go to school avoid each other.

Stiles parked in the driveway once she got home, she got out of her jeep and began to walk toward the house.

She is on her porch and was about to unlock the front door when she felt something prick her in the back of her neck. She dropped her phone and keys before reaching behind her and took whatever pricked her before looking at it to see that it was a tranquilizer dart.

"Shit." Stiles said before she black out. The tranquilizer dart dropped from her and landed by her phone and keys as she blacked out.

**...**  
**...**

When Stiles woke up, she saw a white ceiling before she tried to sit up before noticed that she couldn't and saw that she is tied down to an exam table. She then turned her head around a few times to find out that she is in a lab. She pulls her arms against the leather straps, trying get free from them but couldn't.

Stiles then tries to uses her spark to make herself stronger to break away from the leather straps (She has took a few lessons from Deaton on how to use her spark but had him promise not to tell Scott or the pack, which he did.) But nothing happened which confused her on why it didn't work.

"That won't work Little Spark. We gave you something, so you won't be able to use your spark." A male voice said.

Stiles turned her towards where the voice came from to see a man in his mid 30's with dark blonde hair and cold hazel eyes, he is also wearing a suit. "Who are you? How do you know that I'm a Spark?"

"Who I am doesn't matter, Little Spark." He said as he smirks at Stiles as he answers her second question. "I know that you are a Spark because we have been watching you for a while. We already had planned to kidnap you before we found out that you're Spark. You being a Spark was just a bonus for us."

Just then two scientists came into the lab and the man smiled at them "You two will injecting the serum in her for the whole week and make sure that it's working on her." He then left the lab.

Both of the scientists smirked evilly at Stiles, both of them has syringes that has red liquid in them. As the two scientists get close to Stiles, she tries to move away from them but couldn't seeing as how she is tried down to the exam table.

The scientists then stuck the syringe needles in both of her arms and injected the red liquid in her. She let out a scream a few second after the red liquid was injected in him, it felt like fire was running through her veins. After a few minutes, Stiles passed out due to the pain.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or The Maze Runner.**

**Who do you think the other Gladers' are related too in Beacon Hills? Also should I do a Timeskip with flashbacks of the Maze? Please tell me you answers in a review.**

**Please review because they are amazing and I need to them to update my stories.**


End file.
